


Like a Moth to a Flame

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, xfpornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: Porn battle - Prompt 110: Mulder is away for a conference and he runs into Stella Gibson. She looks so much like Scully he just can’t resist .





	Like a Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My dearest anon, I would like to start by thanking you for prompting me. I would also like to tell you that it was only after doing some deep dive on Mulder/Stella fics (or should I say, fic?) that I can tell you I am rather disappointed with the amount of works that I could find. As someone who ships mainly MSR but likes to see other sides of their personalities, especially when explored with other partners, I was underwhelmed. The one fic that I found was rather good though, I’ve read it three or four times already and I still love it the same. 
> 
> Anyway, I digress. Since there was so little Mulder/Stella works I decided to take the time to write something a little longer for you, so I’m sorry if this took longer than expected and I hope it lives up to the expectations.
> 
> With love, 
> 
> Julia
> 
> (also, thank you @greycoupon for being my beta in this <3)

March 15th 1999 - Oxford, England

Mulder took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh Oxford air, the rain had just stopped and he tried to avoid the puddles as he made his way to the lecture hall. He was finding that the change of scenery was good for him, being able to run away from his problems for a while and clear his head.

Back in DC his head was a blur, he was tangled in the intricacies of his relationships with Diana and Scully and he didn’t know what to do. But the breaking point was the case in Arcadia Falls. After it, Mulder decided he officially needed some time off as it was all becoming too much for him to handle, so he left for a conference in Oxford.

When he arrived at the Lecture Hall, Mulder chose a seat in the back , near the exit, so if he decided to leave out of boredom he would be able to do so without causing so much of a disturbance.

By 6 p.m. Mulder was sure he’d made the right seat choice. He was completely exhausted. While he lectures were interesting, the panels were long and he was starting to have a hard time focusing on what the speakers were saying. He waited until the lights were dimmed for the next guest and left so he could grab a drink and something to eat.

He chose one of the old pubs he used to go to back when he was a student. It was a hidden gem, not as famous as some other pubs around the town, but it served the best food and had the best beer. Mulder was happy to find that little had changed, it was just as he remembered it.

Mulder chose a seat at the bar, not wanting to sit alone at a table. His eyes roamed the menu quickly and he decided on drinking a pint, he wasn’t feeling hungry and could always order room service later in the evening. He sipped on the ale and watched the football game playing on the screen above the bar, not really paying much attention to anything.

"Is this seat taken?" a female voice sounded from behind him.

“No,” Mulder answered and looked to see whose voice that was.

The woman sitting next to him was breathtaking. The first thing that caught his eye about her was the eerie similarity between her and Scully. They were both about the same age and height and their features were almost identical. Yet, as much as she looked like his partner, they were polar opposites at the same time.

Stella’s hair was of a light shade of blonde, white almost and her demeanor was intimidating. He watched with interest as she ordered whiskey, from the little he'd seen of her, she was a person in control of the situations she found herself in, she thought ahead of her every move. It was no coincidence that she had chosen that place to sit.

With the glass already in her hand she turned to him.

"You're American," she stated. "What brings you to Oxford?"

"I'm here for the psychology and anthropology conference," Mulder told her and sipped on his beer.

"What are you? A psychologist or an anthropologist?" A hint of a smile played on her lips.

"Majored in psychology," he said, "But I work for the FBI. What about you? Are you a teacher here?"

"No, I'm here for the conference as well," she told him and signalled for another drink, "I majored in anthropology, but I also work in law enforcement, I'm from the London Met."

"Always nice to meet a colleague of profession," He smiled at her, "I'm Mulder, by the way, nice to meet you."

"Mulder… That's quite an unusual name," she commented, "I'm Stella Gibson."

"My first name is actually Fox, but I go by Mulder," he explained.

"Fox…" she tested, his first name rolled off her tongue and sounded like music in his ears. He was almost instantly hard just from hearing her say it, “I think I’ll stick to Mulder.” 

He chuckled and finished his beer. The silence between them was electric and, in that exact moment, Mulder was sure that her choosing to sit next to him was no coincidence.

“Where are you staying, Mulder?” She asked.

“I’m staying at the Marriott.”

“Good, so am I,” she said and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen from her purse.

She scribbled something on it and folded it neatly before sliding it to him, “Here’s my room number.”

Stella gave no further explanation and neither did she have to. She placed money on the table surface before her and downed the remains of her whisky.

“Good night, Fox Mulder,” She said before walking away.

Mulder was left dumbfounded watching her as she left the bar. His mind raced, he didn’t know what to do or how to feel about the situation. He waited for a few more minutes before leaving for the hotel as well.

\---

Mulder laid on his bed and played with the piece of paper in his hand. He tried to decide what to do, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Truth was, he wanted Stella to rip his clothes and fuck him senseless so he would forget everythinng.

It was rather simple, he would go up to the 7th floor to room 705 and knock on the door, they would maybe have something else to drink and then have sex. He would return to his room in the end, all his indiscretions forgotten by sunrise. Mulder kept trying to convince himself of that, but his mind kept wandering back to Scully. He couldn't help but feel like he was cheating on her and betraying her trust.

He reminded himself that it was alright for him to go. There was nothing between him and Scully, they weren't a couple and, probably, due to the bureau's policy would never be. Maybe being with Stella, who looked so much like Scully would be as close as he would get.

Mulder decided he would go have fun and enjoy the trip, that was the whole point of it after all, clear his head and maybe have a little bit of fun. He refused to let his overthinking ruin the trip.

Mulder knocked on the door and waited. Stella opened the door to her room wearing a champagne colored robe. She flashed him a small smile and motioned with her head for him to follow her inside. Mulder hung his coat and took off his shoes, leaving them both near the door. Stella was waiting for him in the bedroom, a vision wearing the silken robe, she was a goddess staring at him with her piercing blue eyes.

He closed the distance between them and stood before her, waiting for some kind of instruction to come from her. Her hands touched his body lightly, feeling the hard muscle beneath the fabric of his dress shirt. She undid a couple of buttons from his shirt and raked her nails over the skin beneath them.

"Kiss me," Stella said as she brought her lips close to his.

Those words were all the encouragement he needed. Mulder captured her lips with his and touched her hair softly. His kiss fit perfectly with hers. It started slow while they were getting to know each other and testing each other's boundaries. He could feel the blood starting to rush his groin as his hands roamed her body and explored her curves.

Stella threaded her fingers through his hair and he could feel her nails leaving marks on his neck. One of her hands roamed down and cupped his erection over his pants, massaging it over the thick fabric of his jeans. His dick throbbed and he felt like he would come just from that.

In between kisses, she rid him of his shirt and her hands roamed his skin. She pushed him on the bed and undid his belt. She knelt between his legs and helped him take off his jeans and boxers, freeing his erection. Mulder was so hard it almost hurt.

Stella took him in her mouth. She started by circling the head with her tongue, licking the droplet of precum that threatened to fall. She took her time teasing him, massaging his balls and cock with her hands and Mulder felt like he would explode from those actions alone.

He glanced down at her and found she was looking at him, those piercing blue eyes stared right into his soul. She swallowed his length and he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck," he hissed, being reminded of how long it had been since he'd last had sex.

At any other point the thought of coming so soon would have been embarrassing to him, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Not with Stella's lips wrapped tightly around the base of his dick like it was. Not when she kept moving her hands and head so expertly.

Mulder gripped the sheets tightly, restraining the urge of grabbing her head and moving it exactly how he wanted.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked after wiping her mouth.

"Yes,"Mulder nodded and reached for his pants that laid on the floor. He got his wallet out of a pocket and pulled out a condom he always left there for emergencies.

Originally, he intended to use it with Scully, being careful enough to switch it every couple of months so it wasn't expired if ever the time came. He looked at the small tinfoil package, maybe it wasn't Scully he was going to use it with, but he was determined on making that time count.

"Come here," Mulder said as he placed the condom on the bedside table.

Stella shot him an interested look, but didn’t budge.

“Please,” He reached for her. “Let me.”

That time, Stella didn't back away from his touch. She allowed him to undo the knot that tied her robe and she allowed him to explore the expanse of her chest and stomach. Mulder traced the inside of her thighs, feeling the smooth skin there. There was an occasional scar and he could feel her tense up when his fingers touched one of them, but Mulder knew better than to ask about their history.

She raised her hips and allowed him to help take off her panties. He traced her outer lips with his tongue before licking her slit. She tasted salty and tangy and he wanted more. Mulder buried his face in her, using the hardened tip of his tongue as he would his dick, fucking her.

Stella's hands gripped his hair tightly as he began lapping her swollen clit. Her moans rung in his ears as he tried to crack her open like she was one of his stubborn sunflower seeds. She bucked her hips and pressed her core closer to his face, desperate for the release he would give her. He put two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out. Mulder curled them so he hit her g-spot with every movement.

"Oh, God," she moaned.

She came around his fingers, her walls clenching around his fingers. Mulder continued his ministrations, riding her orgasm with her.

He rose back up and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. Stella's cheeks were red and there were droplets of sweat on her forehead.

His dick was hard again, his erection throbbed with need.

"Ready for another round?" There was a hint of humour in her voice.

"Yes," he said with a breathless chuckle.

"Good."

Stella got the tinfoil package and handed it to Mulder. He opened it carefully and unwrapped the condom over his length. He laid on the bed and watched as she straddled him. Slowly, she lowered herself, taking in every inch of him. Mulder let out a groan of pleasure when he felt her walls around him.

She started moving, it was slow at first, as she grew accustomed to the girth and size of him, but it wasn't long before she picked up the pace.

Her mouth hung open in pleasure and her rich, deep voice filled the room when she moaned. She was a vision riding him like that. His eyes were glued to her and his finger circled her sensitive nub in circles near the place where their bodies connected. 

His brain was slowly melting as he watched Stella, surrounded by her golden halo of a hair was all he could focus on. Sometimes, when he blinked, he would see Scully there instead, his brain played tricks on him. Scully. Stella. Stella. Scully…

The syllables and phonetics of their names mixed and matched forming incoherent moans that escaped his half parted lips ever time Stella moved her hips. Her wet, velvety heat wrapped around him.

Mulder was having a hard time trying to hold back. He didn't want to come before she did so he began to move his hand faster, stimulating her clit. It worked wonders because he could feel her clamping down around him. Her moves became more erratic as she desperately chased her release.

"Fuck!" Stella hissed.

She came, hard. Her whole body went rigid for a second and her thighs clamped around his waist. Mulder kept his eyes open and watched as he body convulsed and her insides milked him, inviting him to follow. Before her eyes, she morphed until it was no longer Stella he saw on top of him, but Scully, with her red hair and her irritating rationalism.

"Scully..." Mulder moaned as he spilled inside Stella. "Fuck..."

Stella waited for a moment so they could both catch their breath again before standing and leaving for the bathroom. Mulder laid on the bed, his head spun in a haze as he collected his thoughts of what had happened. He sat upright and discarded the condom in a trashcan nearby.

Mulder ran his hand through his hair and tried to think of what to say, how to justify having just called her by another woman's name.

"Who is she?" Stella inquired when she came back from the bathroom, "This Scully?"

There was no jealousy in her voice, neither could he find remorse or anger, only curiosity.

"She's my partner," he answered.

"You're married then?" 

"No, I'm not. She's my work partner," he clarified.

"I see." Stella poured herself and Mulder some whisky. She walked over to him and handed him the glass.

He gladly accepted it and drank from the glass, rejoicing the feeling of the bitter liquid burning its way down his throat.

"I'm sorry I called you by her name." Mulder looked down into the glass, "I just… It's complicated."

  
"I don't mind. How long have you been partners?" Stella asked him.

"Six years."

"You love her, don't you?"

"I do," he admitted. It was something he had known for so long but had never voiced out loud. In fact, he didn't even know why he was telling her, baring such an intimate part of his soul to her.

"Go tell her that, Mulder," Stella said; there was warmth in her blue eyes.

Mulder nodded and stood. He put his clothes back on and walked to the door where he put on his shoes and coat.

"Stella," he said on a last whim before he opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Will I see you again?" Mulder sounded a little to hopeful for his taste, but the sex had been mindblowing.

"I don't think so." He could see her smile. "As lovely as this night might have been, the next time we meet will be as professionals."

"Okay," he said with a nod. The rejection didn't bother him the least, contrary to what he was originally expecting. "Good night, Stella."

"Good night, Fox Mulder."

He closed the door behind him and went back to his room. Mulder had a long shower and reflected on the events of the evening. His mind kept wandering back to Scully while Stella's words still swam in his mind.

He laid on the bed and picked up the phone. He did that three times before finally deciding he would call her. He heard the phone ring, once, twice… his heart beat fast in his chest. All he wanted was to hear her voice.

"Hello?" He heard her voice from the other side of the line. He was so happy to hear her.

"Scully, it's me," Mulder said.

"Mulder, it's barely been a day since you got there," she said with a chuckle.

"I know. But I missed you, Scully."


End file.
